I'm here
by Framais98
Summary: Beca Mitchell 25, best detective in NY, strong, fearless and full of sarcasm. Her only weakness? Her best friend for which she has a huge crush since she was ten: Chloe Beale. Bubbly redhead, 27, daughter of the most powerful man in the city, the mayor, and in love with her best friend. What happens when Chloe is kidnapped and Beca is the only one that can save her? One shot.


**This is my first one shot, hope you'll enjoy it and sorry for mistakes. Review with your thoughts ;)**

 **Rated M for language and violence.**

 **Desclaimer: I do not own the characters on this fic.**

* * *

Beca is at her desk, finishing some paper from an old case, black coffee on her right and a pen on her left hand, writing her report. She's the only one at the precinct who still uses a pen because "computers are stupid and they don't work with her, they hate her".

"Yoh Becaw! We're going at the bar in ten minutes, are you joining us?"

Jesse, her partner (more like a brother but Beca won't admit it) a goofy boy with a strange passion for movies and romance, but still funny and nice, says from the desk in front of hers with a stupid grin on his face.

Beca looks up from her papers to glare at her friend.

"Tell me Jesse, who exactly is **_we_**? Your _lovely_ girlfriend or should I say miss tight-ass and her co-workers, miss 'is my left boob bigger than the right' and miss 'I can wrestle dingoes with a hand behind my back'? No thank you, I'll pass"

"Oh come on Becs, they are funny and Aubrey told me that Chloe will be there too, I thought she's already told you"

Beca's mouth twitches at the name of the redhead.

"Yes she mentioned something like that…"

"So? Come on, pleeeease"

He's standing in front of her desk with puppy eyes. Beca hates him, a lot.

"Ugh alright! But a few conditions"

"Yes! Sorry, shoot"

Beca rolls her eyes at his excitement, he's such a girl sometimes.

"First, no movie for three months. Second, I can leave whenever I want without you telling me I'm being a party pooper. Third, I'll be there when I finish this"

"Deal!"

* * *

It's almost midnight when Beca finishes her report, she's stepping on the elevator when her phone buzzes in the back pocket of her jeans. She takes her phone and smiles when Chloe's name appears.

"Hey Chlo"

" _I Becs! Where are you?"_

"I'm on my way, you?"

" _I'm walking to the bar I-"_

"What?! Are you crazy? It's almost midnight Chlo wher-"

"Chill Becs, I'm a grown woman and even if you're really cute when you go all protective mode with me, I'm like two blocks away from the bar and I actually called to keep me company…"

"Jesus Beale, just be careful, is there anybody in the street?"

"Few people, I'm gonna tell my father that some streets need more lights"

Beca steps out from the elevator and rushes towards the exit ignoring her colleagues saying goodbye to her. Her heart's beating fast in her chest, she doesn't like the idea of the redhead alone in the dark street at this time of the day and with all is happening with the death threats the mayor received last week she jus-

"Becs? Are you there?"

"Yeah" Beca breaths out while she unlocks her car and steps in.

"Are you running?" Chloe hears her best friend's heavy breaths.

"I'm driving. Where are you?"

"I'm…well I don't know really, but I know I'm close to the bar because Aubrey said it's near the park"

"Are you for real?! Just stay still, talk to me and send me your position"

Chloe rolls her eyes while she sends her position.

"Done"

Beca puts the position in the navigator and her heart jumps when she sees where Chloe is. She presses her foot on the accelerator.

"Becs?"

"Chloe stay there, don't move, 2 minutes and I'm there"

"Beca come on, there is no need to come and rescue me, I'm fine and-"

"No! You're not fine you're alone in a dangerous neighborhood, how did you even end up there?"

Chloe starts to panic hearing Beca's voice, she sounds really worried and it's never a good thing.

"Well I called an uber but I didn't like how he was driving so I asked him to pull over and well, here I am…but it doesn't seem like a bad place, there is a nice park"

"That's the favorite place for drugs dealers Chlo! What were you thinking?"

Chloe starts to feel her eyes watering and her heart is racing like crazy, she doesn't respond and Beca curses herself, she knows Chloe didn't do it on purpose and she knows she's almost crying because of her. Beca takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Sorry…I'm just worried. Is there anyone in the street?"

Beca's voice is calm now even if she's driving like a crazy and Chloe clears her throat and looks around. On her left, right and behind her. Her heart slows down when she sees no one but then when she turns to look back across the street she sees it. Her heart starts to beat faster and she shivers.

"There is a man, I think, across the street…Bec what do I do?"

Chloe whispers through the phone and Beca's eyes widen, she turns on the sirens and presses the accelerator even more.

"It's ok Chlo I'm almost there, don't look at him, look at your shoes or something and keep talking to me. How was your day? Any news?"

Chloe smiles a little while she looks at her shoes but she can't talk, she's breathing heavily and she looks up a little to see where the man is. Her breath hitches when she sees the man walking towards her. She looks back at her shoes, she can hear Beca talking through the phone but she can't understand what she's saying.

 _That's it, I'll die here because my uber drove through a yellow traffic light._

The man is in front of her, she can smell the cigarette and alcohol as he grins and reaches for her.

"What is a lovely girl doing in this place, all alone?"

Chloe steps back as the man steps forward and then she hears the sirens as a car turns the corner and speeds towards her. The man runs away leaving Chloe sobbing.

Beca stops the car in front of Chloe and jumps out of it, the redhead lunches herself between Beca's arms.

"It's ok Chloe I'm here, I'm here" Beca whispers to Chloe and kisses the top of her head while she hugs her. The redhead is crying on her shoulder hugging the brunette tighter. Beca looks around the man isn't there anymore. She's relieved even if she wanted to kick his ass.

"Come on, let's get you out of here"

Beca drives moving her eyes from the road to her right in loop. Chloe's eyes still have tears on them. The redhead didn't say a word since Beca's arrival, she keeps her eyes on her lap where her hands are clenching together. Beca moves her right hand from the gear shift to Chloe's hands, squeezing a little. The brunette keeps her eyes on the road but she feels Chloe's eyes on her. The redhead stares at Beca while she stops at the red light.

"Thank you Becs" it's almost inaudible, but Beca turns to meet puffed blue eyes and her heart clenches. She hates seeing Chloe crying and right now all she wants to do is kiss her because Chloe is looking at her so deeply that her body shuts down. A honk from the car behind snaps her from her thoughts, she removes her hand from Chloe's to change the gear and starts driving.

"Always Chlo, I'm sorry if I yelled at you before but I was really scared" Beca's voice is rough and she clears her throat before speaking again.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure"

"Okay then"

* * *

Beca ends the call with Jesse after explaining everything to him and walks to Chloe's room.

The redhead is sitting at the end of the bed fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey" Chloe jumps a little but then smiles when she sees Beca and she can't help thinking of how gorgeous she is.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Do you need anything? Water, food, music?"

"No, I'm ok. Come here and cuddle with me"

Chloe moves to get under the sheets while Beca tries to calm her heart. This isn't the first time they've slept in the same bed, actually they've done it millions of times, but Beca feels always nervous when it happens.

"Becs?"

"Yeah sorry"

Beca puts her badge and gun on the night stand before going to the bathroom to change in something more comfortable and getting in the bed. She turns on her right side facing Chloe. She loses herself in her eyes ignoring Chloe words. The redhead snaps her fingers in front of Beca.

"What?"

Chloe for the first time since the scary episode chuckles, in these moments where Beca stares at her she thinks that maybe Beca feels the same about her but she isn't really sure.

"I said can you turn off the light?"

Beca blushes before turning on her back to turn the light off. Chloe can't help but looking down where Beca's shirt lifts revealing a little of her abdominals. She catches her hand moving without permission before it could touch the skin just in time because Beca is turning on her side.

"How are you feeling?"

It's dark in the room and Chloe stares at what she thinks are Beca's eyes.

"Better now"

They're whispering and Chloe scoots closer until she touches Beca's arm and legs.

"Cool. You didn't answer to my question before"

Chloe frowns and waits for Beca's explanation.

"How was your day?"

Chloe smiles and reaches for Beca's hand. She loves her hands. They're soft, warm and always with a perfect manicure. She plays with her fingers and Beca struggles to keep her breathing normal.

"I had a boring morning, you?"

"Just some papers"

They stay there in silence and Beca wonders if Chloe can hear her heart because it's beating really fast.

"I don't know what would've happened if you didn't arrive in time"

Beca is taken aback from Chloe's words, she doesn't know what to say so she wraps her arms around Chloe that rests her head on Beca's chest. They stay like that for an indefinite amount of time, hugging and feeling each other. Chloe loses herself in Beca's scent and in the beat of her heart.

"You know that I'll always be there for you Chlo and I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

Chloe hears Beca's voice amplified by her ribs cage where the brunette's heart is going crazy.

"I know"

Chloe moves her head and she can feels Beca's breath against her lips. They move together. The kiss is soft and slow until Beca sweeps her tongue against Chloe's lips asking to part them. The redhead parts her lips and moans when Beca's tongue brushes hers. The brunette moves until Chloe's back is pressed against the mattress and she's on top of her.

"I've waited for so long to do this" Beca whispers against Chloe's lips.

"Me too"

Chloe moves her hands to Beca's hips where they slip under her shirt caressing warm and smooth skin and gaining a gasp from Beca. The brunette's hands are resting on each side of Chloe waiting for a command.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Becs, you?"

"Yeah"

And finally Beca's hands move. They take Chloe's shirt off and after tossing it across the room they close around smooth skin that isn't covered by a bra. Chloe's back arches pressing her breasts against Beca's hands while the brunette kisses her neck. Chloe moans when Beca sucks at her pulse point, teeth nipping and tongue smoothing soft skin while hands squeeze and fingers pinch making the redhead more and more aroused.

Chloe's hands are all over Beca's back and she's happy to feel that neither her is wearing a bra, in a smooth movement she takes Beca's shirt off and the brunette's hands cup Chloe cheeks while she assaults her mouth again.

Chloe moves her hands from Beca's back to her ass the to her thighs up and down in a painfully slow pattern.

Then they hear it.

A crack noise from the front door.

Someone's walking.

Someone is inside.

Beca moves quickly, takes hers and Chloe's shirt tossing it to the redhead and putting on hers.

Then she moves towards the night stand and takes her gun with her left hand and with her right her phone and clicks the alarm button of the precinct asking for help.

Then she reaches for Chloe, taking her hands in hers.

"Stay behind me, I need you to promise me a thing" she whispers.

"Becs no I-"

"Chlo please, now I'm taking you to the bathroom then you'll lock yourself there and you have to promise me that you'll stay there whatever happens, ok?"

"Bec"

"Chloe promise me please"

"I-I promise"

"Alright let's go"

They reach the bathroom in front of the bedroom then once inside Beca gives her phone to Chloe.

"Take this and call the police, I've already send an sos but better call them. Now I'm gonna leave you here and once I'm out you'll lock the door and don't open it until it's me on the other side, the password is…titanium"

Beca smiles even if Chloe can't see her she knows she's smiling. Chloe is crying in silence. She doesn't want that Beca leaves her.

Whoever is in the house is getting close, luckily Beca can hear only a pair of feet, so there is only one.

"I need to go, see you later"

"Becs, please be careful"

"I will"

Before Beca leaves the bathroom Chloe stops her and kisses her.

"I love you Becs"

"I love you too Chlo, I've always have"

Beca kisses one more time Chloe before stepping out with her gun raised.

Chloe locks the door and starts calling the 911, trying to not cry, she needs to be strong now, for Beca.

Beca moves slowly around the house until she sees a man in the living room with a torch above his head searching for something.

She raises the gun aiming at the man. She listens. The man is standing in front of the kitchen. Beca doesn't hear anything so she was right. There is only one.

"Raise your hands"

The man jumps then laughs when he sees her. And she knows why. She's wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants and she's really small.

"Holy shit, are you a cop?"

"I said, raise your hands"

"Well no"

"I'm saying it one more time. Raise your fucking hands, now!"

Beca's voice echoes around the room.

Then the man moves and she shoots. The man falls on his back grunting.

"You shot me, you bitch!"

She moves around until she sees the man laying on his back gripping at his bleeding shoulder.

"I told you to raise your hands. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man just laughs making Beca hungrier.

She kicks his nose making it bleed.

"Fuck!"

"I'll ask you one more time, asshole. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Fuck you!"

Beca rolls her eyes and knocks him down.

Then she turns the lights on, takes her handcuffs and puts them on the man.

She looks at him, she's sure she's already seen him somewhere.

She goes around the house just in case. Then when she's sure no one is in the house, goes to the bathroom. She knocks three times before saying "Titanium"

Chloe quickly opens the door but her smile fades when she sees a man behind Beca.

The brunette doesn't have the time to turn that something hits her head.

Beca opens her eyes. All she can feel is pain. Her head is exploding. She's lying in a small room with a little light in the middle. Then she remembers.

"Chloe" she whispers.

"Beca!"

Beca turns around and there she is. Chloe Beale on a chair with her legs and arms tied. She moves to her. Well she tries, because when she starts getting up her hand stops her and she falls hitting her face on the floor.

"Fuck"

"Oh my god Beca! Are you ok?"

"Fuck fuck fuck"

Beca glances down. She has her hand handcuffed on a pipe.

"Chloe are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Beca it was that man on the street. He kidnapped us. He was saying stuff about my father"

"Shit. It's all my fault I-"

"Beca. It's not your fault."

"When did you wake up?"

"I wasn't sleeping. They just put a bag on my head, put me in a car and the here. They knock you out and threw you here"

"Well at least they were gentlemen"

"Bec stop joking"

Beca looks at her then the door opens.

"Well well well, good morning sunshine. You are the bitch who shot my brother?"

"I'm regretting not shooting him in the head"

The man laughs and steps forward until he's kneeling in front of Beca. Chloe holds her breath.

"You bitch"

He slaps her. Hard. She feels blood in her mouth and on her lower lip.

"Asshole"

Another slap.

"Stop! Don't touch her"

"Well miss Beale tell your friend here to calm down because I can't kill you, but I can kill her"

Chloe's breath hitches. Her eyes are filled with tears. She locks her eyes with Beca. And she knows that Beca won't stop teasing the man, because she knows it's some strange protocol against people like that, but she tries to tell Beca to not do it.

"So we're here because we need a little help from your father miss Beale. You know he stole something to us and we need it back so give us your phone password so we can call him"

Beca laughs.

"Jesus Christ, you're the worst criminal I've ever met I can-"

He punches her.

She spits the blood from her mouth.

"Who are you, asshole?"

"Do you have a death wish honey?"

Beca's hands clench.

"No, she doesn't. Why can't you just call him with another phone? If you call him with my phone you'll be-"

"Chloe."

"Well miss Beale, the thing is that we need your phone because apparently you have a password on your phone that can be read only while calling your father with your phone."

"Is this a joke? Where are we in a 007 movie?"

The guy kicks her in the gut and she can't breath for a while.

"Beca please stop…"

"Listen to your girlfriend here"

Beca glares at the man.

"So will you help us miss Beale?"

"Then you'll let us go?"

The man smirks and Beca knows that kind of smirk. They're in danger, and it's all her fault.

"Of course"

"Then ok, I'll help"

Beca tries to speak but her lungs are still recovering from the kick.

"I'll be right back"

After the man leaves the room Chloe looks at Beca.

"Becs, please stop being like that"

"No Chloe, listen to me now. He's not gonna let us free. He's gonna kill us when you'll unlock the phone so please don't do it, even if they'll kill me"

"Stop it."

The door opens again.

"Here you go"

The man gives Chloe her phone.

"Chloe don't"

Another kick this time on her ribs and she can feel one break.

"Fuck. Chloe don't do it please tru-"

The man keeps punching her.

"Stop! I'll do it just leave her alone!"

Chloe is crying. She unlocks her phone.

"Here"

She tosses it to the man but Beca grabs his ankle making him fall on the floor.

"You bitch" he stands up and turns to Beca. Chloe is screaming something but right now Beca's attention is on her hand. Actually on her left hand pressing against a particular bone on her thumb. She breaks it but too late because the man punches her.

"STOP! I DID IT. NOW JUST STOP PLEASE" Chloe is sobbing and the man turns to her then he takes two steps and slaps her.

And in that moment he signed his own death.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Beca takes off the handcuff from her right hand and jumps on the man. He falls then he manages to punch Beca a few times before she kicks him in the balls, she takes her gun from his back and shoots him in the head.

She turns to Chloe who is still crying and has her lip swollen.

"Chloe are you ok?" Beca manages to untie Chloe's arms and legs with a hand then the redhead hugs her making her groan in pain.

"Sorry. I'm ok"

"It's ok, stay behind me, take your phone and call the 911."

They move through an abandoned house. There are people running towards them.

"Stay behind this wall"

Beca pushes Chloe behind her and behind a wall while she takes down one by one the men. She's not counting her bullets but knows that there are too many men. She turns to Chloe.

"I hate that look Becs"

"I know but I need to take their guns"

"What?! Are you insane?"

"Maybe" she kisses Chloe before running in the middle of the aisle she reaches a gun but there are two men there and while she kills one the other shoots her, hitting in her biceps.

"Son of a" she kills him too.

"Chloe come on"

Chloe runs towards her.

"You're bleeding"

"I know just stay behind me"

"Becs "

"Chloe please, shut up."

Beca grabs her hand and keeps walking towards what she hopes it's the exit. She takes 3 guns.

"Take these"

"What?"

"Just take them, aim and shoot, like in the videogames"

"Bec I've nev-"

They turn a corner and there are three men there. Beca pushes Chloe back and kills them.

"Shit you're hot"

Beca turns to Chloe "Remember it later"

Chloe blushes.

They reach a door.

"I hope it's the exit. Alright ready?"

"Yes"

Beca kicks the door and there is a bright light hitting them and a lot of screaming.

"Don't shoot! it's them!"

Beca recognizes that voice.

"Jesse!"

"Jesus Mitchell, what happened?"

"The hell Jess, the hell. Take Chloe to an ambulance"

"No shit, you're going to an ambulance"

"You too"

"Both of you in an ambulance, move!"

"Chloe I'm so sorry"

"Beca. It wasn't your fault. " Chloe leans in and kisses her, hard. Then she flicks her between her brows.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You told me to shut up. It wasn't nice"

Beca rolls her eyes while Chloe hugs her.

"Fuck" Beca pulls back.

"What's wrong?"

"The adrenaline it's out of my system. Fuck it hurts"

"Come on Rambo, let's get you to a hospital"

* * *

It's been seven months after the accident and Beca is making dinner, Chloe will be there in an half an hour and today is the day. She's gonna propose to Chloe. Is she nervous? Yes. Is she going to embarrass herself? Probably. Is she going to regret it? Not at all.

She finishes to light on the last candle just in time because she hears Chloe's keys opening the front door. She takes the ring and runs to the front door kneeling.

Chloe opens the door and scream.

"What the hell Becs, you scare-" Then she sees it.

"Chloe, you are the be-"

"Yes!"

Chloe throws her arms around Beca's neck and kisses her. Beca pulls back frowns "Oh come on! I had this speech prepared…"

"Shut up and kiss me you dork"

"Yes ma'am"


End file.
